Close Encounters, Of The Goat Kind
by Demonic-Otaku
Summary: Sequel to The Dangers Of Goats and Innocence   Our little evil is back and continues to reek havoc on Inutaisho's life.  But he and Sesshoumaru are about to find out, that theres more to our little goat, than meets the eye.


**Yes people, I DID make a secual to Goats and Innocents! XD**

**Strange thing though, I actually based this off of the dream I had.  
I was bored and decided to read my fic (Goats and Innocents) again, plus I was bummed and needed a laugh. So i read it, then decided to go to bed as it was like, 3AM! And the dream I had was so strange, yet epically awesome at the same time, that when I woke up, I grabbed my laptop and I swear my fingers must of started going 100 miles per hour!**

**And I kid you not people, almost all parts that Involve **_**Evil**_** in this fic and a few more, were copied almost word for word from my dream! **

**LOL but yes, also, Believe it or not, this fic actually has some sort of plot to it (Kinda sorta...maybe) So its not going to be as funny as the first one I dont' think, but it still has funnys! It involves more, cuteness and adventure than funny I think...and a science lesson was squessed in there as well.**

**Sesshoumaru: Science lession?**

**Shut up, you'll see what I mean, again, word for word from my dream! Not my falt!**

**'**_**This is thinking**_**'  
"This is talking"  
*- - -* - This is a spacer...I like how it looks...  
But most importantly  
THESE ARE WORDS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I still own **_**Evil**_**. Because he is epically awesome.**

* * *

Laughter rang throughout the garden as little Sesshoumaru ran around chasing butterflys, his black goat right on his heels. Inutaisho sighed as he watched them. Unaware of the death glares he was inconsiosly sending the goats way. It had been three days sence the the bathing incedent, and he was still sore all over. He had spent hours explaining to his mate that it was all a huge missunderstanding, and after three days she was still cross with him! He sighed again as he watched Sess throw a stick. The goat, now officaly named 'Fluffy' by Sesshoumaru, ran after it, picked it up, and broght it back.

'_Look at him, acting all innocent playing fetch, but just you wait Evil, your gonna slip up one day, then BAM!_'

Sesshoumaru stared at his father as he begain to sniccker and grin evilly. Sess then looked at his goat.

"Fluffy, don't you think father has been acting strange for the past few days?"

"...Baa"

Sesshoumaru giggled.

"Yea, hes just acting silly!"

"...Baa"

"Oh hey! Waana see my new sling shot Fluffy?"

"...Baa"

Sesshoumaru pulled out his oak wood sling shot and showed it to Fluffy, who stared at it, then proceded to nibble on it, which made Sess giggle again. He looked around, and spotted a small cup sitting on a stone.

"Ah! I bet you I can hit that cup over there Fluffy!"

"...Baa"

Sesshoumaru grabbed a stone and aimed his sling shot at the cup, compleatly unaware that he had Fluffy's compleat undevided attention. Sess closed one eyes stuck his toung out out the side of his mouth, and took compleat focus on the cup. Fluffy just watched.

"Aaaaand...GO!"

Sess fired the sling shot and the stone flew right past the cup, bounced off a tree, flew back the other way, bounced off another tree, and crashed right into the castle's expencive stainglass window, shattering it.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

"...Oops"

Inutaisho landed right in front of Sesshoumaru with a loud boom.

"Sesshoumaru what did you do!"

"...I missed?"

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes.

"...heh heh?"

"Heh heh indeed"

Inutaisho held out his hand and motioned for his son to give him the sling shot, and Sess hid it behind his back.

"Give it Sess"

"But, daddy!"

"You know what I think about sling shots"

"But, Grandpa Bokusenou gave it to me!"

"Now Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru hung his head and gave his father the sling shot.

"You will get this back when I think you can use it properly"

Inutaisho turned and walked back to the castle. Sesshoumaru sunk down to the ground and twilted a blade of grass in his fingers. Fluffy watched him play with the blade of grass, and walked up to him. He nuzzled him on the head and bleeted. Sess patted him on the head with out even looking up.

"Sorry Fluffy, I don't feel like playing right now"

"...Baa?"

"Sess, its getting dark, time to come in" Inutaisho called out to him.

Sesshoumaru slowly got up and walked back to the castle with saggy shoulders. Fluffy watched as Sess slowly made his way back. Sess was upset, Fluffy relised. Fluffy looked over to Inutaisho standing in the doorway to the castle waiting for Sess, and his eyes narrowed.

"But Daddy im not tired" Little Sess whinned as he climed in bed.

"Well now, thats just to bad isn't it" Inutaisho grinned back.

Sess pouted and crossed his arms, and Inutaisho laughed.

'_Hes so cute when he does that_'

"C'mon now Sess, go to sleep"

"Oookay, can I have my sling shot back tomarow?"

"No"

Sess pouted again and Inutaisho chuckled. He leaned down, tucked him in, and kissed Sess on the forehead. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Good night Sess"

"Good night daddy"

Inutaisho smiled and shut the door, leaving it open just a crack. He begain to make his way back to his room, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep. But first, he had to plot agenst the _Evil_ black shadow that now plaged his home, and find a way to get rid of it.

'_Muwhahahaha and I have the perfect plan to do so_'

Inutaisho heard soft tapping noses and froze, using his advanced hearing to locate the noise. They sounded like, foot steps? From behind him! Inutaisho spun around, and at the other end of the hallway, was _Evil_. Or Fluffy, as Sesshoumaru called him. Inutaisho just sighed and stared as the Fluffy _Evil _walked up to him.

"...What do you want goat?"

The goat just stared up at him, with thoes blank dark voides it had for eyes. It gave him the shiveres. Inutaisho sighed again and turned to walk away.

"The device"

Inutaisho spun around with his claws at the readdy. The hall way was empty, and he scenced no one else in it. His eyes scaned around once more, where did that voice come from?

"Ahem"

Inutaisho froze. '_No way..._' Slowly, he looked down at the goat, and just stared at it.

-Silence-

"It is impolite to stare"

Inutaisho's eyes widdened, he opened his mouth and a shrill scream of terror echoed throughout the castle.

Fluffy took a step forward and Inutaisho backed away, tripped, and fell on his ass. He looked up and Fluffy was just inches away from his face.

"Hmm, it would appear you do not have the device on you at the moment"

Inutaisho could only stare wide eyed, mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Very well, I shall return for it at morning"

With that, Fluffy turned around and walked away, dissapearing into the dark hallway, leaving poor Inutaisho sitting in the dark with pure terror eched on his face.

Sesshoumaru's mother jummped as the door to her room flew open. Inutaisho rushed inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Toga, what is wrong dear? Your pale as a ghost."

"...G-g-g...e-e-e-...i-i-i-i..."

"Toga, breathe"

Inutaisho took a deep breath.

"Ok, now, whats wrong"

"I-I- was walking down the hallway when I h-heard a voice I look back no ones there so I turn around again b-b-but then I hear it again and the g-g-goat! The goat talked! Its evil eyes like black evily holes! I-i-i-it wanted some kind of device! I diddn't have it but i-i-i-it will be back! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WANTS! WHAT DOES IT WANT!"

Inutaisho grabbed his mate by the shoulders, twiching and shaking uncontroably. She yanked away from him and slapped him across the face hard.

"Thanks...I needed that"

"Happy to help"

She brought her hand up to his forehead and pressed her wrist agenst it.

"You don't have a feaver...did you eat anything strange lately?"

"Im not halisinating! I swear Evil can talk!"

"Evil? Dear, his name is Fluffy?"

"Hes an _Evil _Fluffy"

"...an Evil Fluffy?"

"No, _Evil_, You gotta say it right"

His mate sighed and rubbed her temples. Honstly, she's mated to a compleat idiot, she can only hope Sesshoumaru won't turn out the same.

"Dear, I think your just over stressed from all the work these past few days, and your subconsious is taking it out on the poor goat"

"But...but..._Evil_"

She placed her finger over his mouth.

"And what happened a few days ago, was as you said, a missunderstanding, so just relax, and take the day off tomarro, okay?"

"I...I...but...okay"

She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night dear"

"...Good night"

Inutaisho sighed as he walk into his room. He glanced back into the hallway at both ends, no sign of goats, but you can't be to sure. He shut his door, and got in bed.

'_Maybe shes right, maybe I just imagined it all_'

He sighed and rubbed his temples, he was certain she was right, just his imagination and over stress. He yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Inutaisho yawned as the sun shined on his face from the window.

'_Morning alreddy?...nngh ten more minits_'

He groned when he felt the bed move and a shadow block out the sun.

'_Siiigh, its eather Sess or my mate...what happened to my ten more minits?_'

Inutaisho yawned and slowly peeked open an eye.

"Hnn?"

"Good morning"

His eyes shot open and he came face to face with the _Evil _Fluffy.

"The device?"

Another shrill shreak of terror ran throughout the castle. Inutaisho jumped up and crawled backwards, he felt his back hit the wall, and the goat was closing in on him.

"The device, if you please?"

"W-w-what d-d-device?"

"The launching device"

"The wha?"

"The one that rightfully belongs to my young master"

'Launching device that belongs to-?_...Oh theres no way in hell, it can't mean..._'

Inutaisho slowly reached for his bed stand, the goat watching his every move like a hawk. He slowly reached in, and pulled out Sesshoumaru's sling shot.

"Ah, it seems your species is not as dumb as I thought. Thank you kindly."

The goat leaned over, grabbed it in his mouth, and trotted out of the room. Leaving Inutaisho, once again, sitting alone in a room with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

Sesshoumaru was sitting out in the garden, as he had awoken early today. He found intrest in stalking and staring at a pure white field mouse who was scurring around and drinking the morning dew on the grass. The mouse returned to its drink, and Sess moved in closer.

"Here mousey mousey...here mousey mousey, come here little mousey"

The mouse's ears perked up as the bushes behind Sess shook, and it took off. Sess sighed and looked behind him. The bushes russled some more, and Fluffy popped his head out of the leaves.

"Oh, hi Fluff- Fluffy! You found my sling shot!"

Sess squealed in joy and tackle hugged Fluffy as he fully came out from the bush.

"Thank you Fluffy!"

"Baa"

Sess took his sling shot and play aimed it at random things while giggling. Fluffy watched him, seemengly amused. Then Sess got an idea, you could by the way he stopped moving and grinned so big.

"Hey Fluffy, wanna go into the forest and fire pepples and stones at water kappas?"

"...Baa"

"Alright! Lets go!"

Sess giggled and ran into the forest, with Fluffy right on his heels. The idea had seemed like a good one at the time, but it quickly turned from good, to bad, Sesshoumaru and Fluffy had become compleatly lost.

Sess wondered slowly through the thick trees and vines, Fluffy right by his side. Night had fallen about an hour ago, and Sesshoumaru was really starting to become scared.

"Fluffy...are you sure you don't remember the way home?"

"...baa"

"Yea...I diddn't think so...I want my daddy"

Sess hugged himself and started sniffling. Fluffy diddn't like this at all, he begain nuzzling into Sesshoumaru's neck, which he think worked because he heard him giggle.

"Thanks Fluffy"

"Baa"

"Aww whats the matter little boy? Are you lost?"

Sess jumped and spun around and saw a huge Oger demon towering over him.

"Here, come with me"

The Oger took a step towards Sess, and Fluffy jumped in frount of him. The Oger stared at Fluffy for a moment then laughed.

"Aww how cute, is your little pet goat gonna protect you? GET REAL!"

The Oger lunged at them and Sess slamed his eyes shut. A bright light came out of no where and Sess heard the Oger scream, then the light vanished. Sess opened his eyes and gasped. The Oger was on the other side of, what was now a big clearing in the forest, compleatly sliced in half.

"Wha?"

Sess looked at Fluffy, and his eyes widended slightly. Fluffly's horns, hoves, and eyes now resimbled the color of the night sky (If you've watched Inuyasha Final Act, think of what Tessaiga's black blade looks like), and there was a dark purple orb in the middle of his chest.

"Oh...wow...Fluffy you are so cool!" Sesshoumaru beamed.

"Look there they are!"

More Ogers came from the edge of the forest and closed in on them.

"AHH! Fluffy what do we do!"

"Hang on to me"

Sess blinked and looked at Fluffy.

"Fluffy, you can talk?"

"Indeed I can"

"... That is so AWESOME!"

"Yes quite, now grab on to me, hurry"

"Kay!"

Sess wrapped his arms around Fluffy's neck and a bright glowing circle appeared underneight them.

"Don't let them get away!"

The Ogers lunged and came within a foot of them, and a bright blinding light surrounded them. For a moment, Sess felt like he was hovering. The light faded, and Sess opened his eyes.

"Oooooh, wooooow"

They were now in a strange place. The floors, walls, and roof looked like they were made of a shiny white metal. Bright round flashing lights of all colors lined the walls, off to the side, were less bright, flat lights on a small flat surface, with a huge, square...thingy above them.

"Welcome to my ship"

"Ship? Like a pirate ship?"

"No, not that kind of ship, we are not in the water"

Sess looked around confused.

"What other kind of ships are there?"

"Have a look"

Fluffy nodded towards a window. Sess went over to it and looked out.

"Oh wow! Were in the sky! I've never seen the stars so clear before! Its like I could almost touch them"

"That could be high possabilty"

"Huh? what do you- OH! Look at that pritty marble! Why is a marble in the sky?"

Fluffy walked up behind Sess and looked out the window as well.

"A marble you say?"

"Ahuh! See, its that big blue and green one! Oh, and theres a little grey one next to it too!"

"Heh, earthlings are such primitave beings"

Sesshoumaru turned around to find the source of the new voice, and when he found it, his eyes beamed.

"Oh wow! More Fluffys!"

Three new goats were standing behind Fluffy and Sess. A dark blue one, a dark green one, and a huge magenta colored one stood in the middle of the other two, whos horns were huge as well, and Fluffy bowed his head to it.

"Queen Gounipura"

"Oh wow a queen! Cool!"

The queen gazed at Sesshoumaru, then returned her gaze to Fluffy.

"Tell me, why have you brought this earthling on board?"

"We were attacked, his life was in danger, I acted on what I thought was best"

She nodded and ruturned her gaze to Sess.

"Tell me little one, what is your name?"

Sess beamed up at her.

"Im Sesshoumaru!"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. Well Little one, that which you see outside is neather the sky, nor marbles."

Sesshoumaru's eyes got big and he stared at her in confusion.

"There not?"

"No child, it is your planet, and space"

"Planet...space?"

"Yes young one, the space in which we dwell contains planet upon planet, Suns upon suns that can give warmth, even if planets are sevral light years from each other. An never ending relm of several relms, breathing life into every nebula and gaxily we raom, and may never roam."

Sesshoumaru stared at her wide eyed, mouth hung open like a dead brained idiot, because after that, his brain sure felt dead.

"Space is a what? That can do what what? And breathe into a what what what?"

The blue goat snickered.

"As you would expect from a primative planet"

The queen looked back at him.

"Hush Gomanatu, do not poke fun at thoes less intelligent than you"

She returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"A galixy little one, a space that expands over where you and your sun reside in. Our galixy lays in the far east of the Lanukuya rine, it is called The Goutaniki Stuur. Your galixy, we call The Milky Way"

Once again, his brain felt dead.

"You spilled milk in who's stuur?"

It was the green goats turn to snicker. The queen turned to him.

"Gamatika, what did I just tell your brother?"

Fluffy looked up at the queen.

"If I may, my queen, explain it to him in a way he might under stand"

The queen looked at him and nodded.

"You may"

Fluffy nodded and looked at Sess.

"Alright Sesshoumaru, think of space like... a bag of marbles."

"Marbles?"

"Yes, now think of each marble in this bag, as a different galixy."

"...Ok"

"One galixy contains several different planets, and a sun the planets surround. And a planet, take your planet out that window for example, is what you live on. However, unlike a normal bag of marbles which has a limited supply, think of this bag as, if you turn it upside down, no matter how long you keep it like that, marbles never stop falling out."

Sesshoumaru stared off into space for a bit (no joke intended), and then his eyes lit up.

"OH! I think I get it Fluffy! A galixy is just a bunch of planets together that have a diffrent name, and space is just what hold them all! Is that it?"

The queen smiled and the other two just stared at Sess.

"Yes, thats basicly it in a nutshell"

"A nutshell? I thought they were marbles?"

The two blue and green goats lost it and fell to their side in fits of laughter. The queen sighed, those two never learn.

"Fluffy"

Fluffy looked down at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes?"

"I miss daddy"

"Ah, i see, very well, I shall take you home"

"Okay!"

A bright blue beam of light appeard in one corner on the ship surounded by flashing lights.

"Go on then I'll be right there"

Sesshoumaru laughed and run over to the light beam. The queen walked up next to Fluffy and looked at him.

"Tell me Goukami, why does that child call you Fluffy?"

"It was the name he chose to call me, I saw no need in correcting him, it is after all, better than what his father calls me.

"What does his father call you?"

"_Evil_" he said with a grin.

Inutaisho was in a panic, he had searched the entire castle grounds when Sesshoumaru went missing earlyer that morning. When no trace of Sesshoumaru was found he searched the the surrounding area and by late afternoon he caught a trace of his sent leading into the forest, and went into a panic. He had rushed into the forest following Sesshoumaru's sent, and when he finally caught up with it, it was late at night, he found dead Oger demons all over the place, and a huge clearing was burned into the forest. But worst of all, Sesshoumaru's sent...just stopped, like he vanished into thin air. Now he was pacing back and forth in his study while a mass search party was sent out looking for Sesshoumaru.

_'Where could he be? I hope nothing happened to him'_

He paced around some more, untill a bright light out hi window caught his attention. He ran to look out the window, and he gasped at what he saw. In the sky, was an enormus floating metal ball, with glowing lights all over it.

"What...in the world?"

He lept out the window and ran out into the small field where the metal ball hovered above. He stared up at it in awe. It almost took up the entire sky, what was it? A blinding blue beam of light shot down from the object a few feet in frount of him, and he shielded his eyes. The light faded away, and what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Where the beam of light had been, now stood Sess and Fluffy. Inutaisho ran at Sess and pulled him into a death grip hug. Sess giggled.

"Daddy!"

"Thank kami your alright! Where have you been!"

"I was in the space!"

Inutaisho pulled back and looked at him confused.

"The space? What is that?"

"Its like a bag of marbles!"

"..."

"Only theres a bunch of them!"

"..."

Sess giggled.

"Don't worry, I diddn't get it at first eather"

Inutaisho gave his son another confused look, and Sess just giggled again. Thin he got the feeling of eyes loking at him, and he slowly turned his head.

"Hello again"

Another shrill shriek came from the Daiyokai and he jumped back clutching his son tightly to him.

"Get back _Evil!_"

"No daddy! Its okay! Fluffy saved my life!"

Inutaisho looked down at Sess, confused.

"He what?"

"A bunch of demons attacked us, and Fluffy took us to the space"

'_The Oger demons? So the gaot killed them all? Explains why his sent just up and vanished then_'

Inutaisho looked back at Fluffy. His eyes were even creeper now. Inutaisho shivered again.

"Well uh...Thank you"

"You are quite welcome"

A shiver went down Inutaisho's spine. Damn that was one creepy goat.

"Well, I shall be taking my leave now"

Sesshoumaru lept out of his fathers grip and run to Fluffy, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Whaat? You have to leave?"

"Im afraid so little one"

"But, but why?"

"I was only here to observe your species and your planet, my job here is done now"

Sesshoumaru's eyes watered up and he cuddled closer to Fluffy. Even Inutaisho felt bad now for wanting to get rid of him.

"Hush now little one, we will see each other again one day"

Sesshoumaru looked up at with with big watery eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Sess smiled, hugged him one more time, and went back to his father and cuddled up to him. Inutaisho pucked him up and patted his back.

"Farewell"

A circle of blinding light surrounded Fluffy, lighting up the sky, then the light fadded, and Fluffy was gone. Sess looked up at the ship as it begain to float higher and higher away. Sesshoumaru's eyes watered again and he raised his hand up and waved.

"Good bye Fluffy!"

They watched as the ship glowed, and vanshed into thin air. Sess snuggled closer to his father and sniffled.

"Im gonna miss him"

Inutaisho patted him on the head, looked up one more time, and turned back to the castle.

"Lets go Sess, you can sleep with me tonight"

It had been two days scence Fluffy had left, and Sesshoumaru was back to his happy self. Inutaisho sat in the grass as he watched Sess chase butterflys, laughing happily. Sess would stalk up to them, pounce at them, miss, and do it all over again. He sighed and fell back onto the grass and stared up at the clouds. Sesshoumaru had done his best trying to explain to him what Fluffy said about "The space" and "Galixy marbles" After Sess did his best explaining it to him, he was simply astunished and mind blown.

"Life amung the stars eh? Heh, _What a strang week its been_"

He continued to stare at the sky. Mentally slapping himself every time his eyes flew to the sightest shimmer out of the corner of his eye.

"Just here to observe eh?...Creepy little fucking goat stalkers"

But he did owe Fluffy his son's life, for that he will always be enternally greatfull to him.

"_Even though hes a creepy ass goat stalker... an Evil goat stalker_"

But for one thing he was sure, no more pets. They cause more trouble than there worth...and aperently could be a potental stalker from the space.

"Daddy daddy! Look what I found!"

Inutaisho sighed, what on earth did he find now?

"Porbally a weird colored flower or rock, or perhaps he finally caught a butterfly?"

Inutaisho sat up as Sess ran up to him.

"What did you fin-"

His eyes widdened and moth dropped open wide. Sesshoumaru was holding a golden brown, two headed, babby dragon in his arms.

"Can I keep him?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaand THE END! Of my very random crack fic of a sequel based off of my dream! Also note that the bag of marbles that came from Men In Black, was also part of my dream...so...yah XD**

**Inuyasha: You sure have some crack dreams dont you**

**You don't know the half of it Inu**

**Inutaisho: I...Do NOT...fear goats**

**Sesshoumaru: F-father? what are you doing here?**

**Little Sess: Daddy!**

**-All eyes go to Little Sess-**

**Inuyasha: How the!**

**Sesshoumaru: What the hell!**

**Inutaisho: ...**

**AWWW HES SO KAWAIIIIIII! -huggles little Sess-**

**Inuyasha: How the hell is this even possable!**

**Im so awesome I can screw up the time paradox with no side effects...except Inutaisho's hair turning pink**

**Inutaisho: -grabs hair- N-NAAAANIIIIIIIII!**

**HA! ok I lied, I did that myself**

**Inutaisho: You will die a thousand deaths.**

**I CALL DIBS ON THE FIRST ONE!  
Ok, I wanna be eaten by a rainbow colored platypus wearing my moms high heels!**

**Everyone: ...**

**...What?**

**Please Review! =D**


End file.
